Der neue Lord erwacht
by Snake-of-the-darkness
Summary: Was passiert wenn Dumbledore ein falsches Spiel treibt und Harry es von seinem ärgsten Feind gesteckt bekommt ? Ihr habt Recht eine Menge Ärger ! Was passiert wenn Harry endlich seinen Prince of the Damned findet eine alte Vampirrasse und sie gemeinsa


Was passiert wenn Dumbledore ein falsches Spiel treibt und Harry es von seinem ärgsten Feind gesteckt bekommt ? Ihr habt Recht eine Menge Ärger ! Was passiert wenn Harry endlich seinen " Prince of the Damned " findet

( eine alte Vampirrasse ) und sie gemeinsam " Nachwuchs " bekommen ? Richtig ! Noch mehr Ärger für Dumbledore ! Viel Spass beim lesen !

Krad-chan

Titel:Der neue Lord erwacht ...

Autor:Krad-chan ( Mika )

Mail:Nana-changmx.de

Gengre: Harry Potter

Art:Shonen ai , Dark , Angst , Rape ...

Mal was neues von mir , ich glaub das dies eine eher düstere FanFic wird , aber ich weiß noch nichts genaues , also lasst euch überraschen ...

P.S.: Ich hoffe das Gedicht gefällt euch ...

_schwarz_

schwarze rosen

die einst weiß gewesen

jetzt nur noch weinen

nur noch trauer empfinden

nicht mehr weiß blühen

nicht mehr rein von allen bösen sind

verschwinden langsam

keine treue

keine liebe

hält sie mehr so unbefleckt

wer daran schuld ?

der mann

der vorbeizog

und das nahm was am wichtigsten war

VERTRAUEN

vertrauen die reinheit

der weißen rose ist

hass , enttäuschung

nahrung der schwarzen rose ist

nie wieder so schön leuchten

um den leut zu verkünden

das es noch vorhanden scheint

was alle suchen

was sie suchen ?

LIEBE

verloren für ewig

wird diese symbol sein

für mich

für ihn

für alle

nein !

haltet ein

nicht für alle

wird das was verloren scheint

verloren sein

nur der

der die weiße rose

zu schätzen weiß

die gunst erlangen kann

jemals

ob heut

ob morg

oder auf ewig

die jungfrau

zu erblicken

in ihrer vollen blüt

und auf ewig

an sich zu binden

nur die schwarze

weis dies mit geschick

und zauberei zu bändigen

was der mann

der weißen jungfrau tat

sie einst eins wahren

nun getrennt sind

und doch nie voneinder lassen

zu schützen was geschaffen

die welt des schattens

sie seiten der medaille sind

sich gegenseitig zu schützen

nie zu vertrauen

nie zu lieben

nie treu zu sein

dies zu schwören

beim heiligen bund

der beiden seiten

darf nie geschehen

was gott versucht

zu schaffen

nie wirklichkeit

darf werden

sonst steht

bald das Gericht der sieben

vor der Pforte

und richtet alle menschliche wesen

die lieben

die vertrauen

und die treu sind

was die lehre besagt ?

gefühle sind nicht wahr

sie trügen oft unnütz

das gesehene bild

man soll nicht fühlen

und man wird glücklich

man wird auf ewig ruhe finden

im ewigen kreis der

schwarzen rosen

by Mika

Prolog

Macht ...

Macht wollte er ...

Sein Leben lang ...

Abgewandt hatte sich der Magier seiner wahreren Seite ...

Durch betrug nahm man dem Schwarzen Lord seinen Sohn ...

Doch der Knabe weiß wer er ist ...

Weiß zu gebrauchen was geschaffen eine heilige Blutsbande ...

Ein neuer Lord wird kommen und herrschen was genommen seinem Vater ...

Wird mächtig werden ...

Als alle anderen Wese die je exestierten auf dieser verdammten Welt ...

So lasset lauten die Profezeihung der Kammer des Schreckens ...

Als sie dem jungen Lord das Leben wieder gab ...

NIEMAND kann ihn halten in den Gefilden des Schlosses ...

Wird erschaffen eine neues Schloss ...

Den Kristallpalast zu gebären seine Aufgabe um zu vereinen was getrennt ...

Die Erde zu beherrschen ...

In guten ...

Wie in schlechten ...

Wird die heilige Macht fließen lernen ...

( Anmerkung : Profezeihung gefunden um 1870 in der Nähe der heutigen Kammer des Schreckens ...

Schreiber : Angenommen wird das sie von Salazar Slytherin selbst verfasst

wurde .. )

Teil 1

" Erschaffung "

Die Dunkelheit umgab alles in dieser Nacht , auch das Haus der Muggelfamilie Dursley in dem Harry Potter der sagenumworbene Wunderjunge lebt .

Doch der Goldjunge von Dumbledore hatte sich sehr verändert ...

Durch einen Brief von einem Häscher des Dunklen Lords , hatte der Fünfklässler erfahren , dass er nicht Lily und James Potters Sohn war , sondern mehr oder weniger einem Betrug zum Opfer gefallen war .

Der Direktor der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei , ahnte davon sehr wenig , den er wusste nichts von der ganzen Aktion , obwohl der alte Mann den Jungen vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag überwachen lies .

Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort war nicht dumm , er hatte eine Lücke in dieser Überwachung gefunden , so das Lucius Malfoy , sein verlässlichster Mann , die Nachricht in Form eines Briefes Übermitteln konnte .

RÜCKBLICK

Harry sass auf seinem Bett und versuchte sein neuerworbenes Buch zu entziffern , was sich in darin schwer herausstellte denn es war in Parsel geschrieben , was eigentlich nicht schwierig zu lesen sein dürfte , doch die Sache hatte einen Hacken , Parsel lesen und Parsel sprechen sind zwei verschiedene Sachen , wie er eben herausgefunden hatte .

Plötzlich hörte er Onkel Vernons wildes Geschrei in der Küche das um diese Tages - bzw. Nachtzeit nicht normal zu sein schien .

Langsam stiefelte der Junge nach unten um nachzusehen was da los war , und durch diese Aktion ereilte Harry fast ein Herzkasper ...

In der Wohnstube der Dursleys stand niemand anderst als Lucius Malfoys , wenn auch mit einem angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck , als er Harry in der Tür stehen sah war es schon passiert .

Der schwarzhaarige rannte aus der Wohnnung , in den Garten und versuchte seinen " Bodygard" auszumachen , es konnte ja nicht angehen das aufeinmal einer der höchsten Todesser Voldemorts in seiner Stube stand , doch wie fast immer , war der Idiot nicht auf seinem Posten , war wohl wieder mal einen über den Durst trinken .

Malfoy schien im Moment damit beschäfftigt zu sein die Muggel ruhig zu stellen , doch da hatte sich der Wunderknabe geirrt , der Todesser hatte ihn schon längst entdeckt und grinste fies über diese sogenannte Suchaktion , schade das er den Jungen nicht ein wenig , na sagen wir mal quälen´ durfte , nicht im Sinne von Foltern jedenfalls , dass würde er nie tun , er war ja schließlich ein sensibler

Mensch , oder auch nicht , dass hing immer vom Betrachter ab .

" Hey Potter hör auf mit dem Versteckspiel , dein Kumpel ist einen saufen gegangen und ausserdem wenn ich dich hätte töten wollen , hätt ich das schon längst erledigt und diese blöden Muggel gleich mit , dass kann ich dir jetzt schon mal flüstern ! " schnarrte der blonde Mann belustigt .

Srille trat ein und Harry starrte den Mann an als ob er nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hatte oder vielleicht ein wenig verrückt geworden war .

" Hier ließ das , und schicke eine Eule an mich mit nur einem Wort auf dem Pergament hast du mich verstanden Junge ? Ja oder Nein reicht vollkommen ." erfüllte der blonde Todesser seinen Auftrag .

RÜCKBLICK ENDE

_reizen ..._

_töten..._

_hunger..._

_gib uns Schlammblutfleisch Vater ..._

_haben hunger ..._

_müssen wachsen ..._

_müssen mächtig werden ..._

_brauchen unser Nest ..._

_brauchen die Kammer um mächtig zu werden ..._

_gib und das Nest damit wir den jungen lord schützen können ..._

_dort genug Futter vorhanden ist um zu überleben ..._

Diese Worte vernahm Harry als er in das Zaubererkrankenhaus kam , um dort seine Narbe untersuhen zu lassen , er stand zwar zu seinem Vater dennoch wollte er nicht das dieser etwas mitbekam und so spielte er noch den lieben braven Goldjungen den man rufen konnte wenn er gebraucht wurde .

Er folgte der Schlange die dort sprach den es war eindeutig Parsel das dort gesprochen wurde , so verfolgte er dieses Vorkomniss bis zu einer Tür mit der Aufschrift :" _Zutritt Verboten ! Wiederwertige Wesen in Menschengestalt ! Männer und Frauen die lieber das gleiche Geschlecht bevorzugen ! "_.

Ohne auf diese Aufschrift zu beachten betrat er den Raum , er war fast voll belegt mit Hexen und Magiern , diese musterten ihn genau , was den Jungen nicht sonderlich störte , er versuchte die Schlangen zu hören als er aber keinen einzigen laut vernahm , benutzte er seine eigene Fähigkeit , er war nicht umsonst ein Schlangenkind .

Wo seid ihr , meine kleinen ? Ihr habt nach mir gerufen , hier bin ich ! Gebt mir einen Hinweis ! zischte der schwarzhaarige auf Parsel in den Raum .

Die meisten sahen in an , als wäre er nicht mehr normal im Kopf , als sie jedoch den Jungen vor sich in der Schlangensprache reden hörten zogen sie es vor zu schweigen , keiner wollte einem " Schwarzmagier" in die quere kommen , dass war extrem tödlich .

Am Ende des Zimmers sah er goldene Augen aufblitzen , dass machte ihn dann doch aufmerksam , er war neugierig , ohne auf die Gefahr zu achten erwischt zu werden , durchquerte er den Raum , wiederholte dabei immer wieder den Ruf in Parsel , bis ihn eine allzu menschliche Stimme antwortete .

Mit voller Wucht wurde die Tür des Zimmers aufgerissen und eine bullige Gestalt betrat den Raum , man konnte den Hass auf die Patienten förmlich spüren , doch Harry würde nicht zulassen das diese Person seinem " Partner " anrührte , es gab ausser seinem Vater eigentlich keinen Menschen beziehungweise " Queen / Prince of the Damned " mehr die Parsel sprachen , er sagte das solche Menschen sehr selten und meist unerkannt in der Zauberwelt leben .

Der Arzt tritt auf den Jungen mit den goldenen Augen zu und will ihn sehr unsanft hochzerren , wobei er Harry übersieht der das gar nicht so lustig findet , und dem Zauberer auf die Hand schlägt , und ihn mit einem Todesblick bedachtet der Voldemort wohl in diesem Augenblick alle Ehre gemacht hätte .

" Wag es dir ihn anzufassen und ich schwöre bei allem was mir heilig ist , ich bring dich höchst persöhnlich um , das versprech ich dir ! " knurrte Potter den Arzt an .

Dieser wich so schnell zurück wie er gekommen war , niemand legte sich mit Potter an wenn er noch eine Weile weiterleben wollte .

" Sie kenne den ? " flüsterte der bullige Mann .

Vernichtenede Blicken trafen den Mann kaum das er diesen Satz beendet hatte .

" NIEMAND rührt MEINEN Freund an ! Und nun zu ihrer Informationen , DAS ist Lord von Loxley einer der mächtigsten / Einflussreichsten Männer der Welt ! SIE haben ein gewaltiges Problem ! Sie wertloses Schlammblut ! " fauchte Harry den Mann an , er würde schon dafür Sorgen das er ein problem bekam , wozu war sein Vater der dunkle Lord ?

" Du musst ja nicht gleich alles verraten , mein Sohn ... " zischte eine eiskalte Gestalt .

ENDE TEIL 1

Kapitel 2

" Ungeahnte Fähigkeiten , Verlobungen und andere Probleme ! "

" Du musst ja nicht gleich alles verraten , mein Sohn ... " zischte eine eiskalte Gestalt .

Harry zog einen Schmollmund und sah seinen Vater beleigt an ...

" Wenn es doch aber war ist ! " zischte der Junge erbost zurück .

Eine nicht gerade warm klinende Stimme , fing bei dieser beleidigten Aussage an zu lachen , dass hatte er eindeutig von seinem " anderen Vater " , diese Aufbrausende Art und das schnelle schmollen , hatte Tom schon während seiner Schulzeit oft zum lachen gebracht .

Joan war auch der einzige nach seinem Sohn der das je geschafft hat .

Der Arzt jedoch stand mit Angstgeweiteten Augen vor dem Bett des Goldäugigen

Jungen es geschah ja nicht tagtäglich das Lord Voldemort persöhnlich in Sankt Mungus ( Danke für den Tipp ) auftauchte . Der Mann mit den schwarzen Haaren , den grünen Augen und dem blassen Gesicht eines sechzehn Jährigen verzog sein gesicht zu seinem gemeinen , hinterhältigen Grinsen :

" Stirb Schlammblut ! Avada Kedavra ! " .

" Ich darf den Kerl nicht töten , aber du wie ?" schmollte Harry in der zwischenzeit weiter .

Denn Mann der gerade vor ihren Augen leblos zusammenbrach , beachteten sie schon längst nicht mehr .

" Ich kann ja auch nicht mehr von der Schule fliegen , kleiner ! " scherzte sein Vater mit ihm . Wieder vernahm Potter seine Schlangen , wieder riefen sie anch ihm , er konnte sie ganz ddeutlich hören .

_Vater ..._

_Hast nun gefunden deine Kinder ..._

_Wir sind Kinder des Teufels ..._

_Sind Junge eines Prince of Damned ..._

_Sind mächtig ..._

_Wollen töten ..._

_Wollen Macht ..._

_Reizen ..._

_Töten ..._

_Wollen leben ..._

_Größer werden ..._

_Bilden eine neue Art ..._

Keine Angst meine Süßen , die KAmmer wird euch genug Schutz bieten , damit ihr in Ruhe heranwachsen könnt ! Nahrung ist ja in überdruss vorhanden ! zischte Harry in Parsel ziellos in den Raum hinein .

" Ich will ja nicht Stören , aber es sind Auroren auf dem Weg hierher ... und es wäre vielleicht besser das ihr hier verschwindet oder ihr werdet mächtig ärger

bekommen ! " warnte nun Kiara von Loxsley die anderen Anwesenden den Voldemort schaute nicht schlecht , fand es dann aber doch höchste Zeit zu verdufften . Er half Kiara aus dem Bett und umfasste seine Hüfte leicht , seinen Sohn zog er auch zu sich und mit einem leisen Plopp waren die drei verschwunden . Gerade rechtzeitig wie die anderen Patienten feststellten , Auroren untersuchten den Raum aufs Gründlichste , konnten aber nur Auraspuren feststellen , und zwar von drei Personen . Was das ungewöhnlichste daran zu sein schien war das eine Spur Lord Voldemort gehörte und die andere ohne zweifel Harry Potter zuzuordnen war , die letzte und dritte Person war wohl der fehlenden Patient , man hatte ihn hierher gebracht weil man davon ausgang das es etwas mit den Dunklen Künsten zu tun haben hat wenn , ein junger Mann , ein Wesen austrägt , es war von den hier praktizierenden Ärzten nicht feststellbar was , der Junge da in sich trug .Wäährendessen im Kristallpalast .Die kleine Truppe landete unterdesse in einer riedigen Halle die in den Farben Schwarz , Gold und Silber gehalten wurde , Kiara der diese Gemächer nicht kannte staunte nicht schlecht wie Groß diese Haale , den selbst sein eigenes Anwesen war recht stattlich gewesen .

" Was soll ich eigentlich hier ! " kam diese etwas interessiert klingende Frage von Schlangenlord ( Kiara ) .

Ein leichtes lächeln schlich sich auf die Lippen des sonst so harten und gefühllosen Lords bot dem zierlichen Jungen aber höflich wie freundschaftlich den Arm an , wie es sich für seinen Stand gehörte . Kiara reagierte darauf indem er einen leichten Knicks - so weit es halt geht mit einem Babybauch und der weiten Toga die ihm Voldemort gezaubert hatte ging - vollführte und den dargebotenen Arm erst dann annahm . Harry besah sich diese Szene sehr vertraut , bekam aber das Gefühl etwas verpasst zu haben , den ihm Gegensatz zu seinem Vater hatte Harry keinen blassen Schimmer von Gesellschaftlichen Floskeln und Regeln . Als habe Voldemort die Gedanken seines Sohnes gelesen , drehte er sich zu ihm um und lächelte warm .

" Keine Angst , kleiner ! Das lernst du schon noch , so schwer ist das gar nicht ! Die regulären (diese werden auf allen Anlässen getanzt : Anmerkung der Autorin )und die familären ( diese werden auf Taufen , Hochzeiten oder Beerdigungen oder zur Erbernennung getanzt Anmerkung der Autorin )Tänze sind bei weitem schwerer zu lernen ! Wenn du magst bringe ich dir auch das Fechten bei ...! " flüsterte er zu seinem Ebenbild , sich gegenüber . Gemeinsam zogen sie sich in der Silbernden Salon zurück , um Kiara endlich aufzuklären ( nicht das was ihr wieder denkt ).

Ein leichtes lächeln schlich sich auf die Lippen des sonst so harten und gefühllosen Lords bot dem zierlichen Jungen aber höflich wie freundschaftlich den Arm an , wie es sich für seinen Stand gehörte . Kiara reagierte darauf indem er einen leichten Knicks - so weit es halt geht mit einem Babybauch und der weiten Toga die ihm Voldemort gezaubert hatte ging - vollführte und den dargebotenen Arm erst dann annahm . Harry besah sich diese Szene sehr vertraut , bekam aber das Gefühl etwas verpasst zu haben , den ihm Gegensatz zu seinem Vater hatte Harry keinen blassen Schimmer von Gesellschaftlichen Floskeln und Regeln . Als habe Voldemort die Gedanken seines Sohnes gelesen , drehte er sich zu ihm um und lächelte warm .

" Keine Angst , kleiner ! Das lernst du schon noch , so schwer ist das gar nicht ! Die regulären (diese werden auf allen Anlässen getanzt : Anmerkung der Autorin )und die familären ( diese werden auf Taufen , Hochzeiten oder Beerdigungen oder zur Erbernennung getanzt Anmerkung der Autorin )Tänze sind bei weitem schwerer zu lernen ! Wenn du magst bringe ich dir auch das Fechten bei ...! " flüsterte er zu seinem Ebenbild , sich gegenüber . Gemeinsam zogen sie sich in der Silbernden Salon zurück , um Kiara endlich aufzuklären ( nicht das was ihr wieder denkt ).

" Also du wolltest ja wissen warum du jetzt hier bist ..." fing Harry an zu erklären . Sie sahen sich alle fragend und neugierig zugleich an .

" Würdest du uns verraten warum du , na wie soll ich das jetzt sagen , schwanger bist ? " druckste der ehemalige Gryffindor herum . Der schwarhaarige mit den roten Strähnchen lächelte ihn wissend an und sah ihn trotz des lächeln mit eiskalten Augen an .

" Ein Erbe meiner verfluchten Familie ; doch was mehr interessiert ist warum gerade ICH dieses beschissene Schicksal habe , den ich bin kein eheliches Kind von Romana und Alexander von Loxsley ich bin ein Kind seiner Affäre mit einem Magiermädchen ( meist Waisenkinder die ihr Gedächnis verloren haben : Anmerkung der Autorin ) die ihr Gedächnis verloren hat . Daher weiß ich leider nicht wie es von Seiten meiner Mutter aussieht , doch eins weiß ich genau , Dumbledore will mich tot sehen denn ich trage noch ein zweites Erbe das ich auch kontrollieren kann, es ist mächtig , allein der Name lässt bei diesem senilen alten mann den schweiß ausbrechen ! Ich weiß nicht ob du schon einmal etwas von einem **_Hexenmädchen_** ( kind wo der Mann ein Hexenmeister und die Mutter ein Magiermädchen ist : Anmerkung der Autorin )gehört hast , sie sind mächtig m umgang mit schwarzer Magie , sprechen , schreiben und lesen einwandfrei Parsel , können aufgrund ihres Machtlevels über andere Schwarze Kraturen gebieten , ohne lang zu reden halt der perfekte Anhänger für den Schwarzen Lord , hinzu kam die tatsache das ich etwas austrage was die in dem blöden Sankt Mungus nicht herausfinden konnten , also war es für den Phönixorden gleich schwarz und böse .

Aber ich gehe davon aus das meine Mutter ebenfalls eine Reinblüterin war . Denn die Prophezeihung besagt das nur jemand mit reinem Blut und einem schwarzen Herzen die Neue Art gebären kann . erklärte Kiara ihr Situation . Ein unruhiges schweigen legte sich über den Raum , niemand traute sich etwas dazu zu sagen , denn die meisten der drei wollten erstmal das eben gesagte auf sich wirken lassen .

" Warum redest , wenn du über deine Eltern sprichst von war? Was ist mit ihnen passiert ? " diese Frage kam nun von Voldemort persöhnlich . Die Goldenen Augen ihm gegenüber zeigen deutlich aufsteigenden Hass , schienen wiederzuspiegeln , was der zierliche Junge wohl haben mochte .

" Ihr bester Freund hat sie an Voldemort verraten und der Orden des Phönix hat unseren ganzen Clan getötet sogar Babys und schwangere Mädchn , das werden sie mir büssen , NIEMAND legt sich mit eiem Hexenmädchen an , dass kann sehr schnell tödlich enden ! Auch mich haben sie verucht zu töten ! Aber die Basilisken haben mich beschützt ! Ich kann spüren wie sie sich bewegen , schnell sie heranwachsen und wie unwohl sie sich in diesen Gefängnis gefühlt haben ! Ich schwöre beim Barte des Salazar Slytherin das wenn ich Dumbledore in die Finger bekomme , ihn auf der Stelle sehr schmerzhaft umbringen werde ! " es war mehr ein zischen als eine Stimme , was sie da von Kiara vernahmen , da aber Harry und sein Vater beide Parselmunde waren , bestand im Verständnis nicht das Problem . Harry und der dunkle Lord grinsten sich an , sie hatten einen neuen Mitstreiter gewonnen .

" Das wird leider nicht sofort funktionieren , Kiara ! Denn die Basilisken müssen in der Kammer des Schreckens geboren werden ! Das hast du doch bestimmt gehört nicht , kleiner ? " fragend wartete Voldemort auf eine Reaktion von Seitens seines Sohnes, dieser nickte dann kaum eine Sekunde später .

" Ich werde dafür Sorgen das du in Hogwarts aufgenommen wirst , dass mein Sohn das Haus wechselt und ja dass wichtigste ist das dir harry zeigt WO die Kammer ist , WIE man sie öffnet , dazu werdet ihr noch einen neuen Losungsspruch bekommen zur Sicherheit , und natürlich wie man sie nach seinen Wünschen ändern kann . Das neue lautet : **_´Öffnet den zwei Erben des dunklen Lords´_** verstanden ? Gut . Ach ja Kiara ich kenne die Legende die dich umgibt ! Sie besagt das die drei Basilisken umso stärker werden , wenn du den passenden Reinblütigen Partner hast ! Ich meine wenn ihr euch mögt , würde ich eine Verlobung mit dem Hause Loxsley nicht nein sagen und so könnten wir auch deine Ländereien , dass dir als rechtmäßiger Erbe von Alexander von Loxsley zusteht , zurückbekommen , dafür werde ich persöhnlich sorgen ! Denn du bist auch so ein Teil der Familie und für die Sorgen wir natürlich ! Aber ich müsste Harry ersteinmal bitte zu sehen wie weit deine Schwangerschaft schon ist und wie stark sie sind . Auch würden sie sich sicher freuen über Besuch ihres Vaters ! " scherzte Voldemort mit seinem zukünftigen Schwiegersohn . Da Kiara in einem der großen gemütlichen Sessel sass war es für Harry nicht ganz so schwierig , er kniete sich vor ihm auf den Boden , schob die Toga ein Stück nach oben , so dass man seinen Bauch sehen konnte , legte fast schon zärtlich beide Hände um die Taile des anderen und berührte mit seiner Stirn genau die Bauchmitte . Bei diesem Vorgang merkte er das seine drei kleinen sich liebevoll ihm zuwanden , auch für Kiara schien es nicht unangenehm zu sein , denn er legte seine Hände auf die von Harry , beide konnten deutlich spüren ds die drei kleinen eine unheimliche Macht besassen . Die drei schienen Harry als ihren Vater zu akzeptieren , was man ganz genau daran ausmachen konnte , weil sie instängtief seine Nähe suchten .

" Also das wäre geklärt ! " sprach Kiara diese Sätze .

Tom der währendessen ein wenig gedösst hatte , schreckte aus seinem Dämmerschlaf , und schien ersteinaml nicht zu kapieren was sein gegenüber meinte . " Ich Kiara Joan von Loxsley (of the Hood ) nehme dein Angebot an , Lord Voldemort ! Die drei akzeptieren ihn als Vater und ich habe persöhnlich auch nichts dagegen ! " tellergroße Augen sahen ihn verblüfft an nahmen dann aber einen fast schon liebevollen Blick an . Mit einer so schnellen Revounce hatte der dunkle Lord nun auch wieder nicht gerechnet , dennoch war er sehr erfreut , dass die Sache mit dem Heiraten endlich vom Tisch war , den Tom´s Vater lag ihm schon seit Monaten in den Ohren den Jungen zu sich zu holen und ihn endlich zu

verheiraten . Tom aber war absolut dagegen dass er dem jungen einen Partner aufdrängte , den er eigentlich gar nicht wollte , geschweige den liebte .

" Nun da ihr ja denkt , dass ich als Vater und bald auch Schwiegervater , der letzte sein sollte der erfährt das ihr Heiraten wollt ...Aber ich denke das eine Verlobung ausreicht bis die Baby´s da sind ! " bestimmte Tom streng und gleichzeitig schmollend , dass die beiden ihn einfach überrumpelt haben , er war es schließlich gewohnt das er immer als erstes über alles bescheit wusste .

" Um den alten Narr zu ärgern werden wir die Verlobungszeremonie in Hogwarts abhalten und gleichzeitig werden wir enthüllen das du mein Sohn bist ! Du wirst aber schon zum Jahresanfang nach Slytherin wechseln und die Kammer auf die Jungen vorbereiten , ich werde dafür sorgen das dich niemand stört !" erklärte Tom mit dem breitesten Grinsen des Jahrhunderts auf dem Gesicht .

Mit beiden Händen formte er den Magischen Bund den beide auf Ewig aneinander binden sollte . Da er von der Seite seiner Mutter reinblütig ist , verfügt Riddle über das Vorwissen der Dunklen Mächte , diese sind in der Hogwartszeit schon längst vergessen , man sollte nie die alten Rituale vergessen , die Macht der Bindung von zwei absolut reinblütigen Partnern , das einzige Risiko was bei diesen Schwarzmagischem Ritual bestand war , dass das Blut auf hundert Prozent rein sein musste , um den vollen Fächer der Energien zu entfalten auch zum besten der drei Basilisken .

" Schwörst du Kiara Joan von Loxley , Harry Tom Riddle die Treue in die Ewigkeit so war dich Salazar Slytherin Helfe ?" feierlich sprach der frischgebackene Schwiegervater diese Worte .

" Ich schwöre bei allem was mir heilig ist , dass ich Kiara Joan von loxsley , deinen Sohn Harry Tom Riddle auf ewig die Treue halten werden ! " wiederholte Kiara das eben gesagte .

Ende Teil 2

**_xerberus : _**Ich werde auf deinen Wunsch hin , ein paar Bilder und umfassende Steckbriefe machen .

**_miss-malfoy : _**Auf deinen Wunsch gehts gleich weiter

ich versuche hier die Pärchen Voldemort / Lucius und Harry / Kiara unterzukriegen

Viel Spass beim lesen und fleißig Kommis schreiben büdde

Büdde nicht umbringen ist erst meine zweite Lemon - Szene wegduck aber büdde Kommis schreiben wie es war ja ! megaliebguck

_**Kapitel 3 : Geburt und erste Liebesspielchen **_

Unbemerkt brachte man die beiden , Harry und Kiara nach Hogwarts , die Auswahlzeremonie verlief glatt und auch Harrys Verlobter würde Gryffindor besuchen , vorläufig . Wenige Tage waren sich jetzt erst wieder im Schloss , als sich eines abends , mehr oder weniger Kiara wehen ankündigten , Harry beeilte sich und brachte seinen Geliebten in die Kammer des Schreckens . Kiara war ein Animagus , das heißt , sie konnte sich in jede gewünschte Tiergestalt verwandeln , und so verwandelte er sich in einen reisige Schlange , deutete aber an das Harry die Kammer verlassen sollte , was dieser dann auch wiederwillig tat . Drei Tage vernahm man kein einziges Lebenszeichen von dem zierlichen schwarzhaarigen , doch Voldemort hatte ihm geraten zu warten bis Kiara sich selbst bemerkbar machte .

Das machte dieser dann auch , in der darauffolgenden Ncht erschien er unerhofft wieder im gemeinsamen Schlafsaal , der Gryffindor , offiziel war er mit einer ansteckenden Krankheit in Quarantäne gewesen , denn niemand sollte merken was da wirklich lief . Die beiden starrten sich eine weile an , bis sich endlich Harry räusperte .

" Wie geht es den kleinen ? Und warum brauchtest du so lange ? " , das waren ziemlich viele Fragen auf einmal .

Kiara dagegen grinste nur so vor sich hin und ließ sich reichlich Zeit bevor er antwortete .

" Nira , Noir und Nami geht es gur , sie sind halt in den ersten lebenstagen sehr angreifbar sie haben mich gebraucht ... In der nächsten Zeit werden wir uns nicht um sie kümmern müssen , denn sie schlafen mehr als sie wach sind , ich dnke das es besser ist das wir sie ersteinmal heranwachsen lassen bevor wir mit ihnen jagen gehen ... " erläuterte Kiara das in den letzten Tagen passierte .

Kiara erzählte Harry noch ein paar andere Sachen über die Basilisken .

_**Währendessen im Hauptquartier der Todesser : **_

Voldemort sass gemütlich vor dem Kamin mit einem Glass Wein in der Hand und einem Buch auf seinem Schoss , eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt mal wieder so richtig auszuspannen , was er bis jetzt noch nicht wusste war , dass er gleich besuch von einem seiner Freunde bekommen sollte , der mal wieder einen etwas größeren Ehekrach hinter sich hatte und seinen noch Frau ihn mal wieder vor die Tür gesetzt hatte . Leise wurde die Tür seines Privatgemaches geöffnet , ein Schatten schlüpfte dazwischen hindurch und der Spalt schloss sich wieder .

" Schon wieder Stress ? Was hast du denn nun schon wieder angestellt ? " belustigt klang diese Aussage , ein kleines grinsen lag auf den hübschen Lippen des sechzehnjährigen . Lucius trat in Licht des Feuers , antwortete aber nicht sofort sondern nahm sich ebenfalls ein Glas und füllte es mit Whiskey , es ging ihm ja selber auf den Keks , dass diese verdammte Person , die sich seine Ehefrau nannte so aufführte , mit einem Zug lehrte er das Glas .

" Ich habe GAR NICHTS angestellt , nur meinen Trieb , den ja wohl jeder Mann hat ausgelebt , woher sollte ich den wissen , das diese PERSON so einfach reinplatzt , na ja ich denke das schlimmere für sie war das ich es in unseren Ehebett getrieben habe , und zwar mit einem Kerl , sie hat echt gekocht wie ein Vulkan . " kichernd verzog er sich auf das Sofa , die Wirking des Whiskeys setzte also schon ein . Voldemort betrachtete seinen treuen Diener , der ihm nun gegenüber sass und vor sich hin kicherte , genau , er sah ja nicht gerade schlecht aus .

" Na das passt ja zu dir , Lucius . " kam der nüchterne Kommentar von Tom .

Beide schwiegen sich an und Lucius schien unzufrieden mit sich zu sein , warum auch immer , dann musste er wohl mal nochfragen .

" Was ist los , Lucius ? Du siehst aber nicht sehr befriedigt aus . War der Sex etwa so schlecht ? " ein weiteres grinsen huschte über das wohlbeformte Gesicht .

" NEIN , verdammt noch mal es war nicht gut , die alte Schlampe kam ein wenig zu früh , ich hatte gerade ein wenig mehr gefallen an dem Jungen gefunden , das ist doch alles nicht fair ! " moserte der blonde Mann . Tom schüttelte den Kopf und aufeinmal sah man ein sehr anzügliches grinsen auf den lippen des jungen Mannes .

" Sag mir mal , Lucius , so wie ich dich kenne , war der kleine noch minderjährig , das könnte ärger geben ..." , er vervollständigte den Satz nicht ganz , den er wollte spielen , und das auf seine eigene Art . Dieser Spruch erzeilte genau das was er sich erhofft hatte , den der Angesprochene Blonde sah blitzschnell auf , als wolle er verhindern das Tom aus seinen Blickfeld verschwand , er wusste was der andere meinte , aber so richtig glauben konnte er das nicht , aber er spielte mit so wie immer .

" Könnte sein , wenn du mich verräts schon ... Was willst du dafür haben , dass du es nicht tust ? " , er spielte sein Rolle sehr gut und wieder erschien das anzügliche Lächeln auf den wohlgeformten Lippen des anderen . Er beantwortete die Frage mit einen einzigen Wort .

" Dich ..." , gespielt weiteten sich die Augen des Malfoy-seniors .

" Nicht mehr spielen ..." , flüsterte Tom , dem anderen zu als er sah wie weit es mit ihnen beiden schon war . Er erhob sich und zog seine Geliebten an der hand hinter sich her in das angrenzende Zimmer , was sich als Schlafzimmer herausstellte .

Da fiel Lucius ein wie er Tom noch ein wenig ärgern konnte .

" Du bist auch minderjährig , Tom ..." , konterte der blonde Prinz .

Irritiert sah der schwarzhaarige auf und schien nicht zu verstehen was der andere von ihm wollte , es dauerte einen Augenblick bis er raffte was sein Gegenüber gerade gesagt hatte .

" Aber nur vom Körper , mein Geist und meine Macht sind bei weitem mächtiger als bei einem sechzehnjährigen , muss dir das erst beweisen ? " , er schubste den anderen , so das dieser auf das riesige , schwarz bezogene Bett fiel , langsam beugte er sich zu dem älteren hinunter , hauchte hauchzart einen Kuss auf den Mund , seines neuen Liebhabers . Luicus ließ sich einfach mitziehen , indem er den Nacken seines Meisters umschlang und sich an seinen Körper presste . Instinkteniv rieb er seine Hüfte an der des schwarzhaarigen , und bemerkte das nicht mehr lange warten konnte und wollte . Voldemort knöpfte quälend langsam das Hemd des blonden auf und strich hauchzart über die blasse freigelegte Haut , kurz und prüfend leckte er an der linken Brustwarze , kaum merklich reagierte sen geliebter auf diese zärtlichkeiten was den Lord dazu veranlasste an ihr zu knabbern . Auch mit der Rechten verlief es genauso , Lucius konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten er stöhnte hemmungslos bei jeder von Tom´s Berührungen auf .

" Was denn , was denn , ich habe doch gerade erst angefangen und schon außer Atem , mein liebster ? " , Tom´s Stimme klang nun nicht mehr so weich wie die eines sechzehnjährigen Schülers sondern wie die eines lustvollen sehr leidenschaftlichen jungen Mannes . Lucius verzog gequält das Gesicht , bevor auf die Frage seines Meisters antwortete .

" Ohh verdammt noch mal ! Ich war vorhin schon mal so weit lass uns den Rest weg lassen und lieber gleich zur Sachen kommen ! ", flehte der blonde Schönling den schwarzhaarigen Lord an , es war selten das ein malfoy soooooo bettelte , aber Lucius war halt ein kleines aber feines Sexmonster .

" Nun gut , meinetwegen , aber lass das nicht zur gewohnheit werden ! " , mit einem lächeln auf den Lippen beantwortete er das betteln seines Liebhabers . Er entfernte Gürtel , Hose , Schuhe , Strümpfe und natürlich die Boxershorts des angebeten , bevor er sich selber vollständig entkleidete , denn lucius schien dazu nicht mehr in der lage zu sein . Er starrte mich aus lustverschleierten grauen Augen an und sah mir zu wie ich erst ihn und dann mich selbst vollständig entkleidete .

Unvorbereitet hauchte er seinem geliebten einen Kuss auf die Lippen bevor er ihm einen Knutschfleck verpasste was den anderen wieder laut und gefühlvoll aufstöhnen lies , die Zunge des Meisters fand ihren Weg über den Oberkörper zum Bauchnabel , zu seiner entfindlichsten Körperstelle . Willig streckte sich Lucius ihm entgegen , wollte das sein Meister ihn verwöhnte und zwar zuerst mit dem Mund und dann würde er ihn in sich aufnehmen , tief versteht sich . Voldemort schien ihn dieses Mal zu erhören und leckte einamal die volle Länge des Todessers entlang was ihm einen erregten Schrei seines untergebenen einbrachte . Vorsichtig nahm er die Spitze seines Gliedes in den mund un saugte hart daran , und schickte somit Lucius in den Himmel auf Wolke sieben , als der anderen dann aber auch noch anfing daran zu lecken gab sich der blonde dem anderen voll und ganz hin , hingebungsvoll stöhnte er auf als sein Liebhaber auch noch anfing seine Hoden zu massieren sie hart durchknete was ihn so sehr anmachte das er sich einen kurzen moment später im Mund des Schwarzen Lord ergoss .

Tom jedoch schluckte nicht den ganzen Liebessaft hinunter sondern ließ einen kleinen Anteil bei sich , er kroch katzenartig nach oben und sah seinem Liebsten direkt in die lustverschleierten Augen , kaum Sekunden später nahm er den Mund des anderen in Beschlag , er ließ ihn sich selbst kosten was ihn auch gleich wieder hart werden ließ , was aber auch daran liegen könnte das sich Tom wieder heftig an ihm rieb , so genau war es nicht mehr festzustellen . Riddle streckte Lucius zwei Finger entgegen und dieser nahm sie in seinem Mund auf , durch den Liebessaft würden sie geeignet sein um Lucius vorzubereiten , den so sparte er seine Gleitcreme ein . Mit vollem Einsatz spielte der Ältere mit den Finger in seinem mund , er umfing sie immer wieder mit seiner Zunge , animierte ihn dazu sich zu bewegen , seine Lust frei auszuleben . Tom´s brach den Kontakt zu Lucius ab indem er seine beiden Finger zurückzog , was ihm ein ziemlich beleidigtes grummels seitens Lucius einbrachte . Doch der andere grinste ihn nur an , es war irgentwie unbeschreiblich und so entfloh dem Liebhaber nur ein einziges Wort :

" Sadist ! ", ie er leibt und lebt natürlich ließ es den anderen zappeln . Dann jedoch spreizte er die Beine seines Geliebten und seine Hand verschwand zur Körpermitte hin . Lucius spürte wie jemand ihn an seiner Rosette reizte , das ließ ihn aufkeuchen , doch Tom drang schon mit einem Finger in ihn ein , als er bemerkte das der andere sich nicht verkrampfte , bewegte er ihn schnell und hemmungslos . Das ging eine ganze Weile so , den Lucius drängte sich immer wieder gegen ihn verlangte ihn tiefer in sich , als Tom bemerkte das Lucius sein einer Finger nicht mehr reichte schob er den zweiten rasch dazu wa ihm ein lustschrei einbrachte . Es stimmte das ihn quälen wollte doch langsam konnte er sich selber nicht mehr beherrschen , da viel ihm ein das er Lucius das wichtigste noch gar nicht gefragt hatte .

" Luc , hey , mit oder ohne Gummi ? " , Riddle´s rauhe Stimme machte Lucius volla n und erregte ihn noch mehr als er eh schon war . Es dauerte ein paar Minuten bis der Schwarzmagier überhaupt begriffen hatte was der schwarzhaarige von ihm wollte danach aber schüttelte er langsam und kaum merklich den Kopf . Da sah Tom aufeinmal ein gefährliches glitzern in den Augen von Lucius , da war es aber schon zuspät , den der schlanke Mann mit der blassen Haut hatte abrupt die Stellung gewechselt , nun lag der kleinere unten und Lucius sass auf seinem Schoss UND seinem besten Stück , es kamen immer wieder neue Seite des blonden ans Licht .

" Ich will dich und zwar jetzt und sofort und vorallem ich will dich hemmungslos !" , rauhe sehr männlich klang dieser ´Befehl´ des desn jüngeren Mannes an seinen Meister .

" Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl ..." , stöhnte der schwarzhaarige als Lucius began sich hart an ihm zu reiben , es war schnell und hemmungslos .

Lucius verlagerte sein gewicht für ein paar Sekunden auf Tom´s Oberkörper und dieser spürte wie sich seine Männlichkeit aufrichtete , und genau das hatte der Mann ihm Sinn gehabt , den kaum das es stand ließ sich der blonde mit einem lauten lustschrei auf diesem nieder . Lucius spürte etwas großes , breites in sich , und wollte es intensiver erleben , als hätte der schwarzhaarige seine Gedanken gelesen , zog er ihn leicht nach vorne und zog seine Pobacken ein wenig auseinander . Ohne vorwarnung stieß er schnell in die heiße Enge die in Umgab , durch die Stellung die Lucius gerade auf dem Lord hatte konnte dieser jedes stöhnen , mag es noch so leise sein vernehmen und er bestimmen wie weit und tief er in dem jüngeren eindrang , aber er wollte schon gar nicht mehr spielen und stieß hart und hemmungslos in die heißen Enge was ihm zur Belohnung immer wieder einen heißen Stöhner seines Liebhabers einbrachte dieser stützte sich mit beiden Händen links und rechts neben den Schultern des Meisters ab um einigermaßen Halt zu haben bei diesen Hemmungslosen Stößen .

" Schneller ...tiefer ..härter ..bi..tte Meister ..ahhh " , es war mehr ein stöhnen als einen Bitte trotzdem bemerkte er wie heiß der jüngere auf ihm war . Tom kam dieser Bitte unbeantwortete nach , sein griff um dessen Po wurde härter und schon erhöhte der schwarzhaarige das Tempo rapide , er stieß tiefer in den willigen körper über sich und schien dabei seinen Lustpunkt voll zu treffen den die leisen Schreie des blonde war Beweis genug . Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und der Lord hatte den ehemaligen Slytherin da wo er ihn haben wollte an der Schwelle zum Himmel . Und tatsächlich nach zwei weiteren hemmungslosen Stößen kam der blonde mit einem heißen Stöhnen über ihm und er selbst stieß noch einmal voll zu und auch sah Sterne tanzten , das kehlige Geräusch das er von sich gab war atemberaubend , das fand jedenfalls Lucius denn dieser blieb noch eine Weile in dieser Position . Als er sich löste und Tom sich aus ihm zurückzog sah er in zwei müde grüne Augen .

" Du bringst mich irgentwann noch mal um , Lucius ! Verrat warum du so verdammt eng bist ? Das war bestimmt nicht dein erstes Mal , oder ! " , stlöhnte der andere müde auf . Lucius kicherte über diese Festellungen , denn nicht er war das Problem sondern Tom .

" Nicht bin so eng , sondern du bist ziemlich ausfühlend dein kleiner oder besser großer Freund ist ziemlich groß und breit , das liegt nicht an mir und nein es war nicht mein erstes Mal ! Vorallem bei jüngeren Männern ist es echt heiß sich verwöhnen zu lassen ! Ich sprech aus Erfahrung ! " , das war Lucius Kommentar zu der ganzen Sache .

Tom sah ihn mit großen Augen an , grinste aber dann anzüglich bevor in das Land der Träume abdrifftete . Lucius kuschelte sich an ihn und es dauerte nicht lange bis auch er im alnd der Träume

war .

Ende Teil 3


End file.
